Jealous? No I'm Just Playing Hard To Get
by White Tears and Black Roses
Summary: Seisou Gakuen and Fujijo Gakuen have a last day of school dance Tsukimori is playing hard to get. So was Hino.


(__)

She's not jealous. She isin't. Why would she? Would she even care if this Miyaji girl keeps clinging to Tsukimori's arm like that? Would she even care if her dress in Armani but hers is from a local store? That girl's dress was too revealing that she can't compete really. Would she even care if they get married? Whould she even care if they die together in a car crash? Hell yeah she didn't.

Who would care if she looked like good match for Tsukimori? You know, orange bob hair hanging over the shoulders? Who would care if she had alarmingly large busts? (like a C-cup) Who would care if she has more curves than Angelina Jolie? Who cares if she is innocent looking but sexy in a way?

Well, Hino Kahoko cares more about her nails than that situation and that yariman majo- I mean girl...really. She was sitting on a chair trying to think of what to do and so on and so forth.

"Do you want some, Len?" she asked.

"No." he said harshly pulling his arm from the slut's- I mean girl's grasp.

(__)

"Anything the matter Hino?" asked Tsuchiura.

"Iie. Just thinking that I got my nails and hair done for nothing." she replied sighing.

"What do you mean for nothing?" he asked.

"Well, I asked for nail art yesterday and my hair done with so much effort from my sister a while ago for the last day of Fujijo and Seisou's school dance. Too bad no one noticed." she said bowing her head.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"Sure." she said rasing her hand (back of her hand facing Tsuchiura) to meet his eyes. On her nails was black nail polish with a glittery pattern. (sorry but I'm lost for words!)

"Well, it sure is beautiful." he said. 'To bad that Tsukimori doesn't appreciate what this girl did yesterday and today just for him' he mused.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU'RE GAY?!" she cried wide-eyed..almost shouted.

"No, no. Your nails look beautiful like you." he said taking her hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Sure." she said standing and walking with him to the dance floor. He was dazzled by her. Stunned to be exact. Even Tsukimori froze in shooing Miyaji away momentarily. She was wearing a black tube dress and wore a gray jacket over and she put on very light make-up. Miyaji saw the look and blush on Tsukimori's face when she stood up...and she wasin't happy with the results. She approached the girl dancing like a kid in Tsuchiura's arms.

"May I ask who are you?" Miyaji asked sniggering.

"Who am I to tell you my identity?" she snapped back pulling away from Tsuchiura and looking at her nails at the same time.

"Miyaji Kyaturina. Tsukimori Len's future wife and bearer of his children." she said raising her head.

"So? I don't care about who or what you are. I just want a nice last day of school dance at peace with him until I won't see him again. Then again, I don't really care if I will or will not see him in the mere future." she said looking at her so innocenlty. On the last sentence, she lied. She really wants to see him in the future.

"You just don't appreciate him and his music." she said walking away.

'Yes I do!' she inwardly shouted.

_  
But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head According to him I'm funny, irresistible Everything he ever wanted~_

"Moshi moshi." she answered walking away from Tsuchiura.

_'How's my darling little sister doing?' _asked a voice that would be ready to tease her right now.

"I've just been told off by a rich yariman majo saying that the guy I like is his 'future wife' and 'bearer of his children'." she said as she got up to the rooftop with a single hand air quote.

_'I knew something like this would happen. I've sent a certain someone to make that guy jealous and notice you and that girl gaga over that person.' _she said smirking over the phone.

"And that person is...?" she asked.

_'Your aniki of course!'_ she said jumping wherever she is right now.

"Isin't he in the university?" she asked.

_'Bribery, works like a charm.' _she replied.

"How?"

_'Since his dorm adviser likes me, I promised him a date for exchange get your brother's ass up there.'_

"Arigatou nee-chan! Bye." she said dropping the call and hurridly went down.

She was exactly on time when she got out and saw a man taking off his helmet from his ebony motorbike.

"Aniki!" she cried running to the man with red spiky hair and black contact lenses that his his gold orbs with her arms spread wide open.

"Kaho." the man said patting her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"C'mon. Let's go inside. And call me Hikaru." he said taking her arms off his waist and got her right arm and wrapped it around his left. "This is better. Right?" he added.

"Yeah." she replied.

Inside...

_'Kyaaaa! He's so hot!'_ _  
_

_'Who's that girl he's with? Is that the last placer in the concours?'  
_

_'She's so lucky! Having a date like that!'  
_

_'Maestro's better than him in evry single way._

"Aya-nee called. Saying you've been told off by a yariman majo? Where is she?" her brother asked.

"There. The one with orange, fugly short hair." she said pointing to Len's table.

"And the one beside her is the guy you like right?" he whispered.

"As always, you're very smart. Yes. Yes he is." she said holding her chin high.

"Wait there." he said leaving her on Tsuchiura's table.

"Who was that?" asked Sakimoto Mizue. (Yes they got back together)

"Don't spread this but he's my aniki." she whispered to Tsuchiura and Sakimoto.

"May I ask Hino Kahoko to come on-stage to sing a song?" asked her aniki through the microphone.

"Mizue-chan, can you hold these first?" she said giving her jacket and clutch.

"Sure! Good luck!" she said getting them.

"What song Hikaru?" she asked.

"According To You? C'mon. I'll do the guitar." he said handing her the mic.

"Okay." she said getting the mic as her brother put on the guitar. She started singing:

According To You

By: Orianthi Panagaris

_According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right_

According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you  
According to you

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
You can't take me any place

According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with it  
According to you  
According to you

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

I need to feel appreciated  
like I'm not hated  
Oh, no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay

According to me  
you're stupid  
you're useless  
you can't do anything right

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head

According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you [you, you]  
According to you [you, you]

According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right 

As the last chord faded, everyone applauded. As Tsukimori and Tsuchiura, they were stunned...especially Tsukimori.

"Bwahahahahaha. She's right Tsukimori! Bwahahahahahahaha. You keep insulting her!" shouted Hihara.

"Darn it sempai! Could you shut up?!" cried Tsuchiura.

"Gomen, gomen Tsuchiura." he said claming himself down. As Kahoko went down the stage with Hikaru, they were surrounded by the participants but for Tsukimori. (duh!)

"Where did you learn to sing like that?!" asked Hihara.

"Runs in the family." she said looking at her nails.

"Stop minding your nails. You look beautiful already." Hikaru said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Th-thanks. Excuse us." she said walking away with Hikaru and leaving them stunned.

_'Wh-what the..?!'_ mused all of them. Even Tsukimori.

"Good evening Seiso and Fujijo Gakuen! I am you emcee for the night, Kaoru Kazaino from Fujijo Gakuen!" boomed the man with a carrot head and in a tux. (it's kaoru hitachiin. jus wanna use thier name)

"And Haruhi Saiko from Seisou gakuen!" boomed a girl in a sparkling blue, tube dress.

"Tch. So loud shut up will you?" muttered Tsukimori.

"We will choose the first couple that will start the dance." announced Kazaino.

"And the lucky cople is...Miyaji Kyaturina and Tsukimori Len!" Saiko stated.

"C'mon Len!" she nagged while doing a puppy dog face. Well, since Kahoko and him are in the same table, he wants to take a shot in trying to make her jealous. So he stood up and followed her on the dance floor and held her close. Too close that it made Miyaji blush. As they started dancing, they let thier feet do the dancing and the eyes for eye contact.

_'Trying to make me jealous huh? We'll see who's gonna break.'_ Kahoko mused.

"We welcome the second pair, Hino Kahoko and her oh-so gorgeous date." adored Saiko.

"C'mon. Aya-nee's plan has to work." whispered Hikaru.

"Okay." she replied. As they danced, they keep pulling each other closer and closer.

_'Hm. Getting even eh? Let's see who'll give up first.'_' mused Tsukimori with and inward smirk. He risked his first kiss to give Hino hers. He clashed his lips against hers. In public. In front of Hino. In front of the whole Seisou and Fujijo gakuen population.

_'Ughhh! Damn it! If aniki and I were not related, I've would've done that first!'_ she mused. It wasin't obvious thatshe was heart broken. She knew how to mask her emotions too well. She should and did keep her cool. Especially in front of her aniki.

_You're automatic like your heart's like an engine I die at every beat~_

"Excuse me for a while. Hello?"

_'You are coming back to your dorm right now.' _said a low, masculine voice.

"Why?" he whined. Silently of course.

_'Your sister stood me up. Now come back.'_

"Alright." he said dropping the call.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Aya-nee stood him up. I have to go. How will you go home?"

"I'll walk home by myself."

"Are you sure?" he asked confirming her safety.

"Yeah. C'mon I'll bring you out." she said bringing him out.

_Outside..._

"Bye aniki!" she said fake-smiling.

"Bye Kaho." he said as he sped off on the horizon on his motorbike.

_Rooftop..._

_'If Tsukimori-kun just noticed me better than that bitch.' _she mused leaning her arms on the ledge.

"I was wondering where you were after your so-called 'date' left." said a masculine voice.

"Why do you even care about me?" she asked not turning around.

"Well why do you seem so cold? Unlike yesterday, you were full of smiles." he whispered against her right ear while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Have you heard of attitude change?" she snapped. She was blushing to hard after upon feeling his hot breath against her ear and neck. He nipped her ear lobe then moved down to the crook of her neck.

"Wh-what are y-you d-doing Ts-ts-tsukimori-k-k-kun?" she asked blushing harder if possible.

"I want...you." he said making his way to her sensitive neck. She turned around slowly. Cupping his cheeks softly, rasing his head.

"Ai-aishiteru Tsukimori-kun." she whispered then she planted a soft kiss on his hold on her waist tightened as he nibbled her lower lip asking for entrance. She easily gave in and let his tounge enter her mouth. They kissed for two minutes.

"I love you too Kaho." he said looking warm and tenderly to her eyes.

"You playing hard to get is new for me." she said.

* * *

loved it? pretty nice ehhhh? green button-chan wants you to click it! and add to favorites-kun wants it to be clicked too!


End file.
